1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a control method for the image processing apparatus, and a computer readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus, such as copier, scanner, facsimile device, printer, and multi function device (MFD), may be used in several types of office environments and configuration information or a management record corresponding to the environment is stored in the image processing apparatus. A user has to reconfigure the configuration information when using a spare image processing apparatus when the normal image processing apparatus is being repaired or checked. The user often reconfigures the spare apparatus manually, and this takes a time and prevents the image processing apparatus from being used during the reconfiguration.
Regarding the related art, a printer that writes the configuration information or the history of the printer into a memory card and reads them out has been proposed. However, uniformly applying the configuration information or history to another printer may cause some trouble and may cause the printer to malfunction or may compromise a security function and leak security information.